Ranks
This is both to make it clear what is need to be done in order to be promoted as well to prevent in a better way characters that are OP for their class. Do keep in mind that we are going to use the new promotion (through a kage) with the policy of that the active and hard working people are getting rewarded. Genin - D ranked Genin (下忍; Literally meaning "low ninja", Meaning (Viz) "junior ninja") are the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power. When they become genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They are typically sent either on D-rank missions, which are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labour or, rarely, on C-rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work that has a very low possibility of risk to the ninja involved. However, they can be conscripted as part of the war potential in times of emergency, such as was the case as in the Great War. Starting Genins often know around six jutsu (2 C-ranked and 4 D ranked at max) and just one element (unless they have KG, but remember that a KG can limit your growth!). The traits and skills of a genin are often low, seeing they need to train and/or begin their career as a true ninja. *'Limit :' 2 good traits and/or skills at the start ( Special - Very high - High - Very good- Good - average - bad - worse etc.) - Phrasing it differently is allowed. *'Limit techs :' No B or higher ranked techniques. A total of 8 combat techniques would be enough. Maybe a limit of 2 non-combat and 1 clone technique at it. (Still making a total of 11.) *'Promotion:' One of the most common is a promotion of merit: where a genin has been able to prove that they are responsible and experienced enough to be taken more seriously. This is usually a promotion after completing various missions. This kind of promotion is given by characters that hold the respective office that deals with such management. Another method, though very rare, is done through being promoted by the leader of the nation. A genin can also become recruited into a unit that allows them to bypass a rank, becoming a trainee of a special operative. Chuunin - C ranked Chūnin (中忍; Literally meaning "Middle Ninja", Meaning (Viz) "Journeyman Ninja") are ninja who are qualified to guide other ninja and lead missions. Chūnin have reached a level of maturity and ability that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. Genin who do not have the skills to become chūnin are weeded out in the chūnin exams. A way to become a chūnin is known as the "Chūnin Exams", a genin participates in a large examination, or else have completed a good number of missions to be granted a promotion for good service by a high ranked military official, usually the Jounin Commander. Chuunins are more experienced and based on their performance and an amount of training can have more jutsu, traits and skills. Some chuunin who train a lot or have been doing a lot of missions, gaining enough experience, have gained a second Nature Element. There are two differences in Chuunin. Experienced ''and ''non-experienced'' chuunins. 'Non-experienced ''''chuunin' *No option yet for non KG-less characters to develop a secondary nature chakra. (the limit for dojutsu characters is either 2 or 3, depending on the kekkei genkei) *A limit of 10 combat techniques, still none higher than B ranked. *'''Promotion: Train and do missions. 'Experienced chuunin :' *Non elemental-KG users can develop one more chakra nature. However, as a secondary nature, it will take work and training to stabilise it. Meaning they can't use better than C ranked techniques for the secondary nature. *A limit of around 15 combat techniques, only two of B-ranked techniques. *'Promotion': To become a Tokubetsu Jounin, one has to be an experienced chuunin. Promotions to become a specialised jounin vary, often depending on the character and why the leaders deem that they deserve the rank. Specialised Jounin - B ranked Tokubetsu Jōnin (特別上忍, Tokubetsu Jōnin; English TV "Special Jōnin"; Literally meaning "Special High Ninja"; sometimes known as Tokujō for short) are ninja who, rather than all-around jōnin training, have jōnin-level ability in a specific area or skill, much like warrant officers in the real-world military. They are elite specialists in their areas and are often assigned as subordinates to regular jōnin when their services are needed. Tobestu Jounin have their field where they are true experts, like on the same level as most Jounin. They often have good traits and some have even three elemental chakra natures, together with strong jutsu. *Non elemental-KG users can develop one more chakra nature. However, as a third nature, it will take work and training to stabilise it. Meaning they can't use better than C-ranked techniques for third nature. However, they will not go higher as C-ranked, while if the user has done enough training and put enough effort in it, they can put the limit of their secondary techniques that they can have a limit of 3 B-ranked techniques. *A limit of around 20 combat techniques, only three A-ranked techniques. Clone limitation Everybody can learn to make a clone technique, but there is now a limitation on how it can be used, in order to prevent abuse of it to a good extent. For that reason, the current system will support a new way how we can determine how good one can use a clone technique, such as shadow clone technique. The skill of the use is based both on rank, chakra and experience (which is often linear with rank). This means that most genin can't make more than one shadow/elemental clone, while if they train their chakra control, gain experience and rank up that they can extend their control. However, due to the difference in characters abilities and preferences. However, there will be a more stern watch over the use of solid clone techniques! It is thus safe to follow this suggestion; *Genins: Max forming of solid clones are: 2 *Chuunin: Max forming of solid clones are: 3~4 *Higher ranked are often specialised in several fields and have a bigger diversity of chakra control. Consult the GM team in order to see what the result will be. Know that we can't straighten this out and thus have to discuss this with the majority of the team. Higher Ranked/Roles Each role will be named and behind will said in which nation the role is present. Over time a role can be invoked by the leader(s) of a nation as well vanish if it has been vacant for too long. A leader can always invest somebody in a new seat in order to try to improve the management of their department or even country. Do notice that not all roles are given or being governed by high ranked combat orientated shinobi or characters! There is a difference between a high ranked role and a higher up role. A high ranked role is a person in charge or having a rather prestigious role, with either just a renown/honorific use or with some privileges. A higher up is a role that is part of the highest council of the political and or military system, often offering advises on many subjects to the ruler or such. Spymaster Rank: Higher up role. This office makes the appointed person the commander of the intelligence gathering teams. A position that is regarded as quite secretive, even more than the ANBU, and only given to very trustworthy or capable people. Most likely those who know how spy teams and units work or capable of managing them. Guard Commander Rank: Higher up role. This office makes the appointed person the commander of the police corps within a nation. Often this is also the person who is acting as a judge and helped in maintaining the law and order. This positions, however, varies in might and influence, depending on the leader's decision as some Guard Commanders can act more than just as a commander and some are nothing more than ordering around the police corps. Jounin Commander Rank: Higher up role. A person that holds the position of Jounin commander is appointed as the general or second in command, underneath the respective leader of the country, as the commander of the regular forces. This shouldn't be confused with the police and ANBU forces, but rather the regular military shinobi corps and divisions. In times of peace, a jounin commander can send squads on missions and in times of war can lead he military, often being on the frontlines or near it in case there is a superior rank or ruler. Kage Assistant Rank: Higher up role. The assistant of the Kage is a person that has been chosen due to their skills. They are often highly trusted and deemed capable people, able to help a leader with their advice. This means that they are often quite knowledgeable or at least have sources to know or learn what their leader needs to know. They are often regarded as the second hand of the kage or somebody who is close to them. ANBU Commander Rank: Higher up role. This office makes the appointed person the commander of the ANBU. This means that other than the Kage, the commander has the right to lead the ANBU division as the second hand of the Kage, sending them out on missions and such. This is a position that should be given to those who can be trusted as it is a highly secretive position. Special Akinian Ranks First Sword The First Sword is a person that is regarded not only as a highly skilled swordsman but also as a personal guard of the leader of the Empire. The person has the task to protect the ruler with his or her very own life. The person also carries a brooch, that has the look of a sheathed sword. The First Sword can also be sent on missions on personal request of the Emperor or Empress, which they are able to do so unhindered. Civic Council The Diplomatic/Peace council is a gathered group of people that have been assigned to advise the leader on the subjects as diplomacy and governing the lands. This regards topics as laws, justice and other decisions that might need some counselling. They are often people who have gained the respect and trust of the ruler as one might consider this also an honour to be requested in such an important council. Even though it might not be on the same par as that of a Higher up council. War Council The War council is a gathered group of people that have been assigned to advise the leader on the subjects as war and governing the military forces. This regards topics as training, equipment maintenance and other decisions that might need some counselling. They are often people who have gained the respect and trust of the ruler as one might consider this also an honour to be requested in such an important council. Even though it might not be on the same par as that of a Higher up council. Category:Ranks